Coração de Gelo
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Ouro no II Challenge de Férias do Fórum A3V.: James não consegue descobrir o que ele tem de fazer para derreter o coração de gelo da Senhorita Evans. Mal sabe ele que isso ocorreria naturalmente quando ela percebesse a veracidade de seus sentimentos.


**Cabeçalho:**

**Autor:** Miss Huyu  
**E-mail:** Coração de Gelo  
**Capa:**   
**Sinopse:** Ouro no II Challenge de férias do fórum A3V. Ele não entendia como ela podia resistir aos seus tão famosos 'encantos', porém o que ele não sabia era que o coração de gelo da Senhorita Evans seria facilmente derretido quando ela percebesse a veracidade de seus sentimentos.

**Nota da Autora:** Olá a todos!

**Aviso Importante:** **Os nomes estão no original!**

_Então_, um pequeno glossário:

Marauders- Marotos

James- Tiago

Lily- Lílian

Remus- Remo

Severus- Severo

Snivellus – Seboso, Ranhoso...

Prongs- Pontas

Padfoot- Almofadinhas

Moony- Aluado

Wormtail- Rabicho

Peter- Pedro

Gryffindor- Grifinória

Slytherin- Sonserina

Ravenclaw- Corvinal

Hufflepuff- Lufa-Lufa

Albus- Alvo

Bellatrix- Belatriz

Lucius- Lúcio

Lachlan the Lanky - Lachlan, o Desengonçado

Agora, vamos à história..

Espero que vocês gostem!

Coração de Gelo Fic by Miss Huyu 

_Quando eu te vejo e me desvio cauto_

_Da luz de fogo que te cerca, ó bela,_

_Contigo dizes, suspirando amores:_

"_Meu Deus! Que gelo, que frieza aquela!"_

_Como te enganas! Meu amor é chama_

_Que se alimenta em voraz segredo,_

_E se te fujo é que te adoro louco..._

_És bela - eu moço; tens amor, eu - medo..._

( **CASIMIRO DE ABREU**, Amor e Medo)

**TALVEZ** parecesse meio fracassado dizer que ele já havia tentado de tudo; porém isso nada mais era do que a pura verdade.

Aos dezesseis anos, cabelos negros bastante bagunçados e nenhuma vergonha na cara, James Potter podia dizer que já tinha se apaixonado de verdade ao menos uma vez na vida, o que, vendo seus próprios companheiros de causa marota, não era exatamente uma coisa comum.

Mas, bem, James Potter não gostava de ser classificado como _um cara comum_. Não! Ele não era _mais _um cara na multidão, não, com toda certeza. James Potter não era _um cara_, James Potter era _**o cara**_.

Para a grande maioria, isso não faria uma grande diferença, mas para ele fazia sim. Oras, um dos melhores amigos dele era um _lobisomem_! Ele virara um animago ilegal aos _quinze_ anos e era reconhecido mundialmente como um prodígio no quadribol, sendo convidado inclusive para jogar no time da Inglaterra - que Merlin sabe, _precisava_ de um apanhador como James. Então por que diabos ele _não_ _conseguia conquistar aquela garota cretina?_

Ela era estranha, tinha de ser. Talvez fosse _gay_. Isso explicaria a situação muito bem na verdade.

Porém, não. Lily não era gay, era apenas _diferente_. E fora isso que o conquistara.

Que graça tinha namorar uma garota, conquistar uma garota, que antes mesmo de você realmente conhecê-la já suspirava por você pelos cantos e lhe mandava bilhetinhos apaixonados? Pois é, nenhuma. Nenhuma _mesmo_.

Lógico que Lily poderia facilitar um pouquinho as coisas, não é mesmo?

Entretanto, a palavra _facilitar_ parecia não estar no _extenso_ vocabulário da certinha-Evans.

O leve ruído de penas riscando pergaminhos se fez presente em seus ouvidos quando ele resolvera entrar. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, visto que Lily deixara bem claro que não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro. Mas não sabia... apenas _tinha _de vê-la.

Sorriu amarelo para Ahjey, e acenou para Remus que estava do outro lado do corredor.Foi quando viu algo que o fez paralisar de susto.

'- Evans?- bradou assim que recuperou a compostura – o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele observou a garota afastar-se assustada, e as madeixas rubras cobriram por um momento o rosto delicado, mas ela logo as lançou para trás e encarou Potter com seu costumeiro olhar cheio de energia.

'- Oras, Potter! Não sabe mais o que é um beijo?- a ruiva riu maldosamente.- Se quiser, eu e Richard podemos te mostrar...- o loiro sorriu e se aproximou da ruiva novamente, colando seus lábios aos dela.

James sentiu que perdeu o chão. Oras, como aquela garota se atrevia a fazer aquilo com ele? Como?

Por alguns instantes, James encarou Richard. Será que ele era tão melhor que Potter assim? Será que apenas ele não havia percebido isso?

Evans se afastou lentamente do loiro, ainda sorrindo provocantemente para o moreno a alguns passos de distância.

'- E então, Potter? Lembrou?

James encarou a ruiva, sorrindo ironicamente, enquanto se recostava na parede mais próxima e continuava observando o casal com uma calma que começava a irritar Lily.

Será que o plano dela não estava dando certo? E se James percebesse que tudo era uma farsa? Oh, céus, ela preferia não pensar nisso agora.

'- Sinceramente Evans? Acho que você vai ter de ser mais específica. Na verdade, que tal você me mostrar mais de perto?- James quase riu da cara de indignação que se desenhou no rosto da ruiva, e quase podia sentir as chamas de ódio que se libertavam dos olhos verdes dela.

Aquilo ia ser _inesquecível_.- pensou, bem humorado. Bem humorado até demais pra quem acabou de ver a garota que gosta ser agarrada por outro cara... porém, na realidade, a mente de James Potter era complexa demais para os olhos comuns... e, na mente de James Potter, estava se formando um plano mirabolante... que podia dar certo.

Enfim, James decidiu arriscar. E foi o que ele fez.

'- Mais de perto? Você está louco, Potter?- a voz de Lily saiu como um sussurro irritado.

'- Louco? Só se for louco por você, minha cara...-James sorriu, se aproximando lentamente.

'- Me deixe em paz, Potter.- a ruiva pediu- Ou—

'- Ou o quê? O seu namorado _bravíssimo_ vai vir tirar satisfações? Sinceramente, eu não me preocuparia com ele agora...

A menina virou-se para pedir ajuda de Richard, mas este estava indo embora com o pretexto de chamar McGonagall.

'- Bastardo cretino! - ela xingou- Some quando eu mais preciso dele !- Evans se esforçou para xingar o loiro de todos os nomes que conhecia, e quando percebeu, havia sido completamente encurralada pelo moreno de olhos esverdeados que sorria levemente.

'- Se fosse eu, nunca teria fugido e te deixado só com cara nenhum, Lils. Eu te amo, nunca faria isso.

A garota encarou James, os olhos verdes nublados por algo que ele não conseguia definir o que era.

'- James, eu...

'- Humn?

O moreno aproximou os lábios dos dela, e roçou-os com delicadeza, quase como se para provocar.

'- Me dá uma chance...- ele murmurou - é tudo o que eu peço...

'- Ei, Lily! - Stuart apareceu sorridente - vem cá! - e ela saiu carregando a ruiva, sem nem ao menos dar-lhe chance de resposta.

'- Maldita Stuart! - James resmungou, saindo atrás delas.

'- Ei, Prongs, até que fim te achei! - Potter se virou para ver quem o chamava, e sorriu ao ver o pequenino Peter correndo em sua direção abraçado com montes de brigadeiros e sapos de chocolate. - Padfoot quer falar contigo lá no Salão Comunal. Parece ser sério...

O moreno revirou os olhos.

'- Peter, aprende uma coisa: Padfoot nunca fala sério..- suspirou - mas vamos lá com ele... não tenho nada a fazer mesmo...

James e Peter seguiram em direção a Gryffindor na 'busca do Sirius perdido'; que os esperava na frente do Salão.

'- Ei, Prongs, você precisa ver isso!

O marauder de cabelos bagunçados seguiu Sirius e Peter calmamente, até entrarem na Gryffindor.Lá dentro, os burburinhos, as fofocas; enfim, todas as atenções giravam em torno de um grande aviso preso no mural.

'- Licença, licença. Seres Supremos do Castelo passando, licença! Ei, Stuart, que tal semana que vem?- Sirius sorriu lançando-lhe uma piscadinha marota, ao que a morena virou o rosto para continuar lendo o cartaz. - Marauders passando, com licença... obrigado. Ei, Prongs, veja isso!

ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS: 

_Entediados com o mesmo natal de sempre?_

_Cansados de comer a mesma refeição bruxa desde que nasceram?_

ENTÃO VENHA PASSAR SUAS FÉRIAS CONOSCO!

_O Vilarejo Hyystt- A montanha gelada é completamente trouxa, onde vocês poderão praticar vários esportes trouxas típicos de tempos frios como esquiar, patinar, entre outras coisas interessantíssimas!_

_Se você tem interesse em conhecer os trouxas e como eles vivem esse é o passeio ideal para você!_

_E aos jovens nascidos-trouxas: aqui está uma ótima oportunidade de voltar as suas raízes!_

_Os interessados devem procurar o(a) diretor(a) de sua casa para que ele reserve sua passagem de trem._

_A viagem ocorrerá dia 24/12._

'- Foram os primeiros trouxas a resolverem morar na Inglaterra em séculos! - Moony parecia encantado- Imaginem quantos museus, quantas obras de arte não existem ali? Céus, quase uma aula de história e estudo dos trouxas completa! Isso vai ser completamente fascinante! - James e Peter se entreolharam duvidosos sobre a sanidade de Remus.

'- Sério? E eles já descobriram como usar o fogo? - gozou Sirius.

'- Não só como usar o fogo, Black, como queimar bruxos aparecidos também. - Evans sorriu irônica - ou já se esqueceu da inquisição?- a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'- Duvido que eles tenham coragem de queimar um bruxo tão bonito como eu - Padfoot sorriu, passando a mão pelos fios negros de cabelo.

'- Vai se achando, Black. - Stuart revirou os olhos - vai se achando que um dia você acaba na fogueira! E se os trouxas não souberem como, eu mesma faço _questão_ de ajudar.

'- Eu não me acho, minha querida Ana-mel, eu sou! E sinceramente,- Sirius passou a mão pelos ombros da garota- duvido que conseguissem me apanhar, não sou do tipo que gosta de ficar queimando no fogo, sabe... A menos que esse _fogo_ seja o seu... - ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e se virou para completar em um sussurro - Na verdade, adoraria isso... poderíamos começar logo.. que tal semana que vem?

'- Já disse que não, Black! E o nome é Annabel! Com dois enes e bê!- ela esclareceu - Aliás, esquece. É melhor você me chamar de Stuart. - Anna o encarou enojada.

'- Mas vocês duas vão?- Potter se intrometeu na conversa, perguntando o que realmente lhe interessava ali.

'- Não sei, James...- a moreninha respondeu, suspirando- Eu acho que meus pais não vão deixar...

'- Ahn, Annie! Eles _têm_ de deixar!- Lily exclamou, quase que implorando- vai ser tão legal...

'- Olá meninas, marauders...- Ahjey sorriu, prendendo as madeixas loiras atrás da orelha.- Olá Jamesie, querido... Vocês vão ao passeio?

Cada um murmurou suas respectivas respostas, em sua maioria afirmativa.

'- E você, Jamesie?- ela indagou ao único que continuava calado.- Vai?

'- Não sei... você vai, Evans?- a ruiva ergueu a cabeça de supetão, mas tão repentinamente, que quase beijou o rosto do moreno que se inclinara na tentativa de ver as orbes esverdeadas, visto que ela não levantara os olhos desde que Ahjey se aproximara deles.

'- A-acho que sim, Potter.- ela respondeu, surpresa.

'- Então, eu acho que vou também.- o moreno falou, dando de ombros e não desviando os olhos nem um minuto das orbes verde-esmeralda que o encaravam com muita atenção.

'- Que legal, vamos quase todos!- a loira comemorou. - Pena que o Richiie não vai poder ir...

'- Não?- Lily perguntou, olhando-a de soslaio.

'- Não, ele está com alergia a alguma coisa. Não sei ainda ao que, mas ele está na enfermaria...

Evans encarou Potter desconfiada, ao que esse fez a sua melhor cara de inocente. Oras, ele realmente não havia feito nada... _dessa vez_.

'- Bem, transmita a ele meus desejos de melhora, Dri.

Adrienne sorriu, encarando a ruiva e piscando os ohos gentilmente

'- Claro, amiga. Mas acho que ele ficaria mais feliz se você o fizesse pessoalmente. - ela insinuava, risonha.

James encarou Ahjey com raiva, ao que esta apenas ignorou.

'- Bem, talvez eu o faça então..- a ruiva murmurou sem graça.

'- Pois é, Evans, e eu acho que adoraria acompanhá-la.- Potter sorriu irônico- Afinal, _Ricchie_ é um bom rapaz, não é mesmo, _Lily_..?

A ruiva o encarou sem saber o que fazer, acabando por concordar timidamente com o que ele tinha dito.

'- Que bom que você e meu irmão se dão bem, Jamesie...- Adrienne lançou-lhe uma piscadela, sorridente- Ahn, bem, nos vemos...- completou simpaticamente, acenando para seu grupo de amigas.- Até mais gente! Até mais Jamesie.

'- _Jamesie?_- Sirius indagou em tom de deboche, assim que a menina sentou-se ao lado de uma terceiranista – _Jamesie?_

'_- _Fala sério, cara!- Remus disse, limpando uma lágrima solitária de riso em seus olhos.

'-Gente...- James começou, tentando parar Sirius, mas já era tarde demais...

'- _James and Adrienne sitting in a tree..._- entoavam em uníssono Sirius, Remus e Peter.

James suspirou irritado com a música frustrante, e se virou para olhar quem realmente lhe interessava: Lily. A ruiva parecia indiferente a toda aquela cantoria; e isso não vinha de hoje. Ele estava ficando preocupado.

'- _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_...- Potter inspirou, e se virou pronto para dar uma bronca nos marauders, mas o que viu o fez parar: Ahjey estava..._satisfeita_?

Adrienne Ahjey era o que se podia dizer de 'uma garota bonita'. Estatura mediana, peso bem distribuído, cabelos muito compridos e lisos, além de lindos e charmosos olhos azuis-céu. Tinha _**o**_ sorriso da escola, que era a grande arma de sedução da loira; e ela bem sabia como usá-lo.

Uma coruja negra entrou no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor pela última janela do lado esquerdo, planou um pouco e logo em seguida deu um rasante, quase atropelando a cabeça de James que a acompanhava com devotada atenção.

A coruja derrubou um pesado envelope pardo nas mãos da ruiva, e saiu pela primeira janela a direita.

A garota manuseou com cuidado o envelope, como se estivesse com medo de abri-lo. Potter quase conseguia sentir a hesitação de Lily enquanto ela mexia distraidamente nas bordas do papel marrom. Ele não conseguiu definir o que Alice e Stuart disseram, mas a ruiva acabara de lançar-lhes um meio sorriso, a confiança brilhando em seus olhos; as mesmas orbes verdes que se encheriam de lágrimas segundos depois, quando ela subiu ao dormitório tão rapidamente que James só viu um redemoinho de cabelos avermelhados sumir corredor acima. O que teria acontecido?

Involuntariamente, o moreno ficou transtornado com o pensamento de que algo poderia ter acontecido com 'sua' ruivinha. Poxa, ele gostava demais dela...

Subiu ao dormitório masculino sem se importar mais com a música que continuava a ser entoada por Frank, Gideon, Fabian, Peter, Remus e Sirius, a quem James fez uma nota de matar depois.

Chegou ao tão desarrumado dormitório masculino e largou-se na cama a extrema esquerda, fechando o cortinado com violência, e encarando o teto onde um pôster com a foto de Lily ( feito por ele mesmo) sorria para ele encantada.

O que mais o fazia sentir-se mal naquele momento era saber que Lily, _sua_ pequena e adorável Lily, estava _sofrendo_, e muito, por algo que ele não sabia o que era e não podia fazer nada.

Era nessas horas que James Potter se sentia um fracassado. Era nessas horas que James Potter se sentia 'um zero a esquerda'. Era nessas horas que ele _sofria junto com ela_, por não poder fazer nada, por não conseguir protegê-la e defendê-la de tudo e de todos. Era nessas horas que James Potter amaldiçoava a si mesmo por cada 'não' que a ruivinha dizia, por cada fora que ela lhe dava... e, talvez principalmente, ele se amaldiçoava por estar _apaixonado_.

Os óculos de aro arredondado estavam embaçados, ao que o moreno os retirou com cuidado e depositou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Coçou os olhos, eles o incomodavam. Retirou o polegar de cima dos cílios e o percebeu molhado.

Estava _chorando_?

'- Prongs, você não ficou... Ei, Moony, vem aqui! Cara, o que aconteceu? Você esta chorando?- Sirius se aproximou, e mesmo quando o moreno o encarou com uma expressão que dizia claramente 'caia fora', o garoto de olhos azuis o empurrou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

'- O que houve, James? – Remus disse, sua voz naquele tom sábio e calmo de sempre.- Se foi pela brincadeirinha lá de baixo, eu e Sirius queremos dizer que sentimos muito, nós paramos assim que percebemos que você ficou bravo, e...

Remus parou, quando viu que James fez um sinal de que não se importava com isso. Limpou os olhos com o punho e encarou os amigos pronto para falar que fora tudo culpa de um maldito cisco e reaver sua dignidade de marauder, porém o destino foi contra ele, pois mais lágrimas se uniram as primeiras e assim por diante.

'- Cara, pára com isso!- Sirius reclamou - Você tá cada vez mais com cara de veado e...- ele deu sinais de que iria prosseguir com a frase, caso Remus não o tivesse calado com um olhar de gelar o sangue até do mais corajoso auror do ministério.

'- O que ele quis dizer, - começou Moony, sustentando o olhar de censura a Sirius- é que você tem o nosso apoio porque nós somos seus amigos e não gostaríamos de vê-lo se desmanchar em lágrimas aqui.- ele sorriu.

Potter respirou fundo, tentando organizar rapidamente seus sentimentos em palavras para que seus amigos pudessem tentar entendê-las; mas isso não era fácil. Nenhuma palavra do vocabulário conhecido transmitiria a Sirius e Remus a dor que sentira oprimindo-lhe o coração quando Lils subira as escadas correndo.

'- Lily está mal.- ele disse simplesmente.

'- E daí?- Sirius perguntou, levando uma cotovelada brusca de Remus no estômago.- Ei, Remus, isso doeu!

'- Isso é só um prêmio pela sua sensibilidade tocante...- Moony sorriu irônico- Ei, Prongs, nós sentimos muito. Ela está chateada né? Por que você não tenta se aproximar dela amanhã? Leva uma flor ou algo assim... aposto que ela vai ficar mais animada.

James sentiu, repentinamente, toda sua animação voltando. Claro! Ele só tinha de planejar bem o dia seguinte, tinha de ser perfeito. E talvez, ele até conseguisse ficar amigo da ruiva! E de amigo pra algo mais era um pulo!

Remus e Sirius se despediram, o primeiro alegando ser muito tarde e que eles deveriam estar de pé amanhã cedo para a última semana de aulas e o segundo sendo arrastado pelo primeiro.

'- Eu vou conquistar você, ruivinha, eu te prometo. Tenha uma boa noite de sono, meu amor...- ele sussurrou em direção ao pôster e sorriu, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

**OS FLOCOS **de neve caíamgentilmente e em bastante quantidade quando Lily acordara, maravilhada com o barulhinho suave que os flocos faziam quando se encontravam com o vidro da janela. Ahhh, tudo aquilo era tão maravilhoso! Era quase como se o resto do mundo não existisse, era quase como se não tivesse de fingir ser quem não era, como se não tivesse de mentir sobre as coisas mais óbvias do mundo... Eram nesses poucos segundos de paz e calma que Lily se permitia respirar fundo, aconchegar-se gentilmente dentro de seus lençóis quentinhos, e sentir o tempo passando devagar... eram esses e apenas esses os grandes momentos de calma que ela tinha atualmente. Infelizmente, não eram para sempre.

Abriu os olhos devagarzinho, tentando retardar ao máximo o momento no qual teria que retornar para a realidade. Quando, porém, o mundo entrou em foco, a primeira coisa que viu foi o grande relógio antigo que elas haviam enfeitiçado para que funcionasse sem energia elétrica e, claro, adicionado mais algumas coisinhas nele com magia. Agora, no visor do relógio apareciam as palavras: "Você Perdeu O Café" em letras garrafais e avermelhadas.

Ótimo, grande modo de começar um dia: atrasada, e ainda por cima sem café, pra completar. A ruiva já não tivera uma boa noite de sono, passara a noite inteira sendo perseguida por imagens estranhas de James e Adrienne juntos, ou então as letras da carta ficavam dançando a sua frente, alertando-a que estava falhando, que não podia se deixar levar. Estava assustada, perdida, e completamente sozinha.

Alice e Anna tinham se encaminhado para as aulas a fim de não perder o café, porém Adrienne ainda estava ali penteando seus lindos cabelos loiros e os prendendo em um rabo de cavalo completamente elegante.

'- Bom dia, Lils. Já ia te acordar, você tá atrasada.

'- Bom dia, Dri.- respondeu de dentro do banheiro, enquanto tomava banho e escovava os dentes.- Quanto tempo eu ainda tenho até Poções?

'- Uns quinze minutos.

'- Droga, vai ser a primeira vez que vou me atrasar para uma aula do Slughorn... ele vai ficar tão triste comigo...- ela resmungou, tristonha.

Mas não foi preciso, porém, quebrar o recorde de Lily. Ambas chegaram a sala de poções faltando exatamente três minutos para a aula.

Exaustas depois de terem corrido praticamente o castelo inteiro, Lily e Adrienne se arrastaram para a vaga estrategicamente reservada por Anna e Alice, que estavam sentadas logo atrás das duas.

Poucos minutos depois, professor Slughorn entrou animadamente na sala, cumprimentando alguns alunos para só depois se dirigir a todos.

Anunciou que iriam preparar a poção do morto vivo, e começou a ditar todos os ingredientes que seriam necessários no preparo de tal poção, e a citar algumas dicas que facilitariam o processo; ao passo que tais instruções surgiam no quadro negro atrás do Professor Slughorn, escritas por uma mão invisível que se utilizava do que se assemelhava muito ao giz trouxa; mas que Lily não saberia dizer se era exatamente a mesma coisa.

A garota ficou calada, organizando os ingredientes dela atenciosamente e anotando algumas instruções num pergaminho qualquer. Assim que se considerou pronta, limpou o caldeirão cuidadosamente e separou as vagens soporíperas que deveria cortar para produzir alguma seiva que iria ser posta na poção.

'- Hey, Lils...- Adrienne a encarou curiosa- você vai ao passeio?

'- Eu acho que sim...- a ruiva respondeu distraída.

'- Que bom!- ela sorriu - eu só tenho que te pedir um favor, Lils...

A ruiva suspirou, cansada. Sempre que Adrienne vinha lhe pedir um favor ela podia contar com problemas.

'- O que você quer, Dri?- replicou sorridente, tentando aliviar o pressentimento ruim que chegava nela triturando a pobre vagem, que liberava um suco azul-pérola.

'- Eu quero que você me ajude a sair com James Potter.

O tempo parou para Lily Evans. Ela não percebia mais as coisas acontecendo ao seu redor. Não viu o professor Slughorn cumprimentá-la pela poção perfeita, não viu os vinte e cinco pontos concedidos a Gryffindor por isso, nem ao menos viu quando o sinal tocou, findando a aula de poções.

Quando Lily se deu conta de que todos os seus pesadelos estavam virando realidade, ela estava exatamente à direita do começo da escadaria do sétimo andar, próxima a estátua de _Lachlan the Lanky_ e sem nenhuma idéia de como viera parar ali com Adrienne em seus calcanhares.

'- Você quer o quê?!- ela indagou assustada.

'- Eu quero que você me ajude a sair com James Potter.- ela reforçou.- Ahn, Lils! Qual é?! Você nem gosta dele mesmo! E ele é lindo, maravilhoso e um fofo! O que uma garota pode querer mais? Estou apaixonada!- ela concluiu.- Me ajuda, amiga!

Lily encarou Adrienne duvidosa, e ao mesmo tempo magoada. Poxa, Adrienne _sabia_ da história toda. Ela podia ter um pouco mais de consideração, né?

'- Adrienne, você sabe muito bem que essa não é a história toda.-ponderou a menina tristonha- Não é que eu não goste dele, é que há uma tradição na minha família na qual eu...

'- Tá bom, Lils, tá bom. De qualquer modo, você não pode ficar com ele. Ahn, qual é? Melhor ele ficar comigo, que sou sua amiga, do que com essas oferecidinhas que ficam por aí; querendo se esfregar com o primeiro que aparece. Vamos lá, Lils!

Com um breve murmúrio de 'vou pensar no seu caso', a ruiva se afastou pensativa dali, indo se refugiar na beira do lago congelado.

O vento frio e cortante que assustava os desprevenidos não parecia preocupá-la, mesmo que ela não tivesse trazido nenhuma espécie de agasalho que seria apropriado para tal situação.

Estava se arrependendo de ter concordado com toda aquela loucura: devia ter ido pra casa nas férias e não ir para um passeio estúpido. Não queria pensar que daqui a alguns dias ela teria que começar a ajudar Adrienne a conquistar James Potter, o que iria matá-la por dentro.

Um aroma delicado de rosas penetrou suas narinas, e ela ergueu os olhos para ver uma pequena e solitária flor a sua frente.

'- A cor dela me lembra seu cabelo.- uma voz quente e agradável sussurrara essa frase contra seu ouvido com delicadeza.

'- Potter?- ela perguntou timidamente, enquanto aceitava a flor.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

'- Oras, eu?- ele parecia surpreendido com a pergunta - Era eu quem deveria indagar-te isso, Lils. O meu motivo de estar aqui é muito óbvio.

'- Não é não.- a menina replicou.- Que fazes aqui?

'- Vim prestar um auxílio a toda Hogwarts.- ele disse, empinando o nariz orgulhosamente.

'- É mesmo?- ela o encarou duvidosa.

'- Sim, é. Eu estou salvando a menina mais linda da Gryffindor de morrer resfriada...- ele sorriu, enquanto a convencia a se levantar- e perguntando a ela o que aconteceu para deixá-la tão triste...

'- Você percebeu?- a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes mesmo que ela pudesse pará-la. James sorriu carinhosamente e a abraçou pelos ombros.

'- Claro. Como eu disse, seu sorriso ilumina a escola, Lily.

'- Ahn, pare de mentir. Se ainda fosse a Adrienne,- ela suspirou, tristonha ao se lembrar do pedido da amiga- eu acreditaria. Mas eu?

'- Sim, Lily. Você. E se você não acredita que o seu sorriso ilumina a escola, tudo bem. Eu não posso falar por todos mesmo, é claro. Existem os Snivellus's da vida, que eu duvido que saibam apreciar o que há de belo no mundo... Mas eu sempre posso falar por mim, Lily, e nisso eu peço que acredite: Seu sorriso é a única coisa que me fez querer ir nesse passeio, ele ilumina a minha vida.- e tirando o casaco e lançando-o a ruiva, ao passo que a deixava na porta da escola e lhe estalava um beijo na face, fez com que Lily encarasse _carinhosamente_ o local por onde ele tinha passado.

Vestindo o casaco e ainda boba, sentiu-se mais leve quando reconheceu o aroma dele que a acalmava. Sorriu, mas logo tratou de desviar-lhe o pensamento.

Estava agindo como uma _boba __**apaixonada**_.

**A CHUVA **se precipitava impiedosamente sobre a cabeça de todos aqueles que se aventuravam a correr em direção a estação de trens de Hogsmeade, deixando a bagagem com Steve e entrando no grande e vermelho Expresso de Hogwarts, o trem mágico que, daquela vez, os levaria na direção ao Vilarejo Hyystt - A montanha gelada.

Lily ainda usava o casaco de James, não conseguira arrumar um modo de devolvê-lo ao seu dono, talvez até porque não _quisesse_ fazê-lo, enquanto ouvia o monólogo tedioso de Adrienne sobre como o moreno de olhos castanhos tinha sorrido pra ela de um modo mais especial na sexta-feira, e como ele estava _maravilhoso_ quando fizera aquilo.

A ruiva sempre fora muito avoada, e nunca se arrependera mais disso do que agora. Ela queria arrumar alguma pista, _seja ela qual fosse_ de que Adrienne estava exagerando e que James não a estava cortejando. Mas o que Lily não podia evitar de pensar, era que o moreno não a tinha mais procurado durante a semana, justo agora, que ele até tinha um motivo!

Aliás, essa era uma das razões pelas quais Lily estava começando a acreditar na amiga. Afinal, James sempre se aproximara dela, mesmo quando não tinha desculpa para fazê-lo... e agora que essa desculpa se apresentava, o moreno não aparecia _sequer_ pra dizer 'bom dia'.

'- Hey, Lils, está tudo bem?- foi nesse momento que Lily reparou que tinha esbarrado em alguém, e sorriu timidamente de modo a pedir 'desculpas'.

'- Oh, olá Remus... perdão, eu não o tinha visto...

'- Isso foi mais que óbvio, minha cara...- o menino sorriu.- Você quer conversar?

A ruivinha ia negar educadamente, mas acabou por aceitar quando percebeu a cena que se desenrolava ao lado dela: James e Adrienne conversavam animadamente, e este havia convidado a loira para que se sentasse com eles. Ela. Adrienne, não Lily.

Remus e a ruiva caminharam pelo trem até encontrar um vagão vazio, onde ambos entraram e se acomodaram rapidamente, o garoto sorrindo calmamente para Lils, como se soubesse exatamente o porquê de tudo aquilo.

'- Comece quando tiver vontade.- o marauder falou, observando o rosto da menina- não se preocupe com o tempo que vai levar, certo? Fale apenas quando se sentir pronta.

Lily respirou profundamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos despreocupadamente e se virou para olhar Remus, tentando sorrir.

'- Obrigada por isso, Remmy.- o garoto torceu o nariz.- Ah bem, é uma longa história...

'- Tenho tempo para ouvi-la.- ele sorriu encorajador.

'- Tem?

'- Claro, Lils... é só começar...

É, mas era realmente uma _longa_ história.

**JAMES **estava sentado encarando Adrienne pacientemente. Bancar o cupido não era exatamente seu passatempo favorito, mas se Sirius não parasse de falar na Stuart por uns vinte minutos ele ia ter um enfarte.

Tivera de insistir bastante para que Remus aceitasse pressionar Lily a lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, mas agora já estava começando a se arrepender. Será que eles não iam voltar nunca? O que Moony e Lily estariam fazendo? Por que demoravam tanto?

'- Qual é o seu, Jamesie?- a voz suave de Adrienne fez-se ser ouvida, e o moreno revirou os olhos.

O quê?

O marauder piscou os olhos com força e se virou para Sirius, como se pedisse ajuda para se livrar daquela situação extremamente incômoda, mas Padfoot não viu, ou simplesmente fingiu que não viu, o que era mais provável.

"_E ainda diz ser o meu melhor amigo!!!_" pensou.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem graça, e se virou para Adrienne pronto para admitir que não ouvira uma só palavra do que ela falara, quando eles ouviram um rangido alto e sentido produzido pela porta da cabine que havia sido aberta.

'- Olá, Prongs, Padfoot, Ahjey! Eu e Lily voltamos... demoramos muito?

'- Não...- Adrienne falou, parecendo desapontada.

'- Do que vocês falavam?- Moony pergundou.

'- Estávamos falando sobre quadribol. Eu perguntei qual era o seu time, não é mesmo, Jamesie?

'- Sim, sim...- James abriu um meio sorriso.- Puddlemere United. Sempre.

'- Só mesmo o Prongs pra torcer por um time como o Puddlemere!- zombou Remus.- Chudley Cannons são os melhores!

'- Com certeza, Moony. Por falar nisso, nós acabamos com o Holyhead Harpies semana passada!

'- Vocês são todos uns ridículos!- Adrienne proclamou - O único time que vale a pena é o velho Ballycastle Bats!

'- Aquele contra o qual o Puddlemere United- James empinou o nariz orgulhosamente- bateu o record de gols em uma só partida, em 1931?

'- Ahn, bem... esse mesmo! Mas foi _só_ uma vez!- ela fez bico.

'- E você, Lils?- Remus perguntou carinhosamente - Qual é o seu time?

'- Ahn, bem...eu gosto do Puddlemere, mas...- ela disse timidamente, e antes que pudesse completar a frase 'mas não sou lá uma grande fã de quadribol', James a tinha abraçado pelos ombros e a trazido para sentar entre ele e Adrienne.

'- Sabem,- James comentou, ainda abraçando a garota- existem pessoas que nascem com bom gosto, e outras que o adquirem durante a vida... ahn, e claro existem vocês: os casos completamente perdidos.

'- Era pra rir?- Remus sorriu irônico, se largando ao lado de Sirius no assento. - então permita-me. Há-há-há... _muito engraçado_ Prongs.

'- Claro que foi engraçado!- Potter proclamou, passando a mão esquerda nos cabelos despreocupadamente - Você é que não tem bom gosto, Moony, não sabe diferir o que é bom do que é ruim, não é, Lils?

A ruiva abriu um meio sorriso, e concordou timidamente, corando quando sentiu James estalar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Estava tão distraída participando de uma discussão _acalorada_ sobre quadribol com James, que só percebeu que ele continuava com uma mão em seus ombros e que eles estavam praticamente sozinhos ali quando Adrienne lhe deu uma forte cotovelada no estômago.

A ruiva piscou umas duas ou três vezes antes de entender o que estava ocorrendo e tentar se afastar de James, que apenas a puxou mais para perto.

'- Que te perturbas, Lils?- o menino sussurrou próximo a ela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

'- Ahrn, bem, é que...- mas a menina não conseguiu continuar falando, pois Sirius abriu a porta da cabine berrando que Histon a procurava.- a gente se fala depois...

Enquanto observava a ruiva sair apressada, ele olhava a Adrienne e Sirius com censura.

'- Mas que droga! Será que vocês não podem me deixar um pouco sozinho com ela?- resmungou.

'- Foi mal aí, Prongs, mas é que a Histon...

'- Eu não quero saber o que é que essa garota tem Padfoot! Eu só quero duas horas, está ouvindo? Duas horas sem nenhuma interrupção com a Lils. Será que eu consigo?

'- Do jeito que você é, Prongs, duvido muito.- Remus disse, entrando e fechando a porta da cabine atrás de si.

'- Faz o seguinte: agarra e beija. Sempre funcionou comigo. - Sirius sorriu de modo canino.

'- É caras, mas não é tão simples assim... eu realmente gosto dela, sabem?-

'- Ohouu!! Gente! Eu estou aqui...- Adrienne sorriu, sinalizando com as mãos.

'- Desculpe-me Adrienne...- James murmurou – é só que...essa ruivinha me deixa maluco...

'-Ahn...- ela soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento.- eu entendo... Por que você não tenta sair com outra garota, sei lá, e esquecê-la?

O moreno encarou Adrienne profundamente através de seus óculos de aro redondos, antes de soltar a resposta como se estivesse se livrando de uma carga muito pesada que carregara consigo mesmo durante muito tempo.

'- Porque eu não consigo.

**A VIAGEM **chegou ao seu fim umas quatro horas depois, e Lily nem mesmo pensou em voltar àquela cabine. O trem estava se esvaziando organizadamente ou, pelo menos, era o que ela e Angeline Histon( a monitora da corvinal) estavam tentando fazer.

'- Hey, Lils!- uma voz conhecida soou em seus ouvidos, quando a ruivinha apertava mais o casaco de James contra si.

'- Sim?- a menina se virou, procurando quem a chamava. - Oh, olá James.

O marauder se aproximava da garota a passos apressados.

'- Ouvi dizer que você e a Histon vão dividir os grupos.

'- Sim, a gente estava planejando isso no trem. É pra evitar mais discussões entre Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs... fica mais fácil patrulhar uma turma com menos gente.

'- Entendo... Posso ficar na sua turma?- o moreno perguntou esperançoso.

'- Adoraria, mas foi por sorteio...- a menina torceu o nariz- boa sorte.- a ruiva desejou enquanto saía em direção a Angeline e estalava um beijo no rosto de James.

'- Muito bem, fiquem todos quietos!- A voz fria de Duglas Stuvver, da Slytherin soou como um trovão. - Vamos anunciar. Na minha equipe...

James ouvia tudo meio desinteressado, pensando se tivera a sorte de ficar com sua ruivinha. Ao pronunciamento de Stuvver, seguiu o de Gideon Prewett, Hufflepuff.

'- Muito bem,- a voz suave de Angeline se fez presente.- na minha equipe ficam Ahjey, Stuart, Longbotton, Prewett, e Potter.

Prongs soltou um impropério baixinho, e se virou para a ruivinha que lhe lançou um meio sorriso e murmurou 'que pena... '. O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos e notou que sua mala estava leve demais...

James olhou para o chão de relance, e o que viu logo o fez olhar de novo. Ou melhor, o que ele não viu o fez olhar de novo.

Onde cargas d'água tinha se metido a mala dele?

'- Olá! A equipe D é Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Dinnuv e Keller... Nós vamos ficar hospedados naquele prédio ali, que é um hotel, certo? Todos são trouxas, cuidado com o que vocês vão falar, okay?- a ruiva pediu.

James saiu correndo atrás do velho Steve tentando ver se não sobrara nenhuma bagagem e alcançou o velhinho quando ele já estava quase entrando no trem.

Resmungando e xingando James de todos os nomes que ele conhecia, Steve pegou a primeira mala que viu e entregou ao menino, pedindo para que ele fosse embora logo.

James correu para alcançar os grupos que foram se afastando para o prédio onde ficariam carregando suas malas sem o auxílio de magia, o que ele descobriu que era muito difícil. Na verdade, o moreno não lembrava de ter posto tantas coisas em sua mala, não tinham motivos para ela estar tão pesada, pensou, ajeitando sua velha mochila sobre o ombro esquerdo.

'- Hey, Lils!- chamou a menina que se encontrava ajudando Angeline que estava enrolada com sua bagagem trouxa. - Posso falar com você?

'- Pode sim, Potter... só não nos atrase muito!- Angeline sorriu e lançou-lhe uma piscadela ao passo que se afastava alegremente em direção aos dois grupos que precisavam ser coordenados.

'- Diga, James.- a ruivinha sorriu, paciente.- é pelo casaco? Me desculpe, eu sei que acabei me apropriando do seu, é que a Adrienne fez alguma coisa com o meu e ele não...

'- Ei, está tudo bem... eu tenho mais casacos aqui, de qualquer modo. Pode ficar com ele até que o seu esteja em ordem...

'- Obrigada.- a menina baixou os olhos timidamente.- mas o que você quer falar comigo então?

'- Ah, sim. Espere aí. - O moreno retirou a mochila das costas e a apoiou em cima da mala, abriu o fecho com calma e começou a remexer dentro dela, até achar algo. - Aqui está. Finalmente, quase pensei que tinha esquecido.

O que James tinha em suas mãos era um pomo de ouro que tinha ganhado ainda criança, quando jogava partidas de quadribol com seu pai, em sua casa.

Naquela época, o garoto pensou com um sorriso, quadribol era a coisa mais importante pra ele. Com seu pai tinha aprendido técnicas, macetes, e até mesmo algumas táticas interessantes caso um dia viesse a jogar no Puddlemere. Sorriu. Estava na hora dele dividir a coisa mais importante de sua infância com a pessoa mais importante de sua adolescência.

'- Quero que fique com isso.- disse, entregando-lhe o pomo de ouro calmamente.- Meu pai me deu quando eu o peguei pela primeira vez, eu tinha uns sete anos.

'- Que lindo...- a menina sorriu, tocando a pequena bolinha de ouro com as pontas dos dedos.- Mas... ainda não é natal...- ela franziu a testa, confusa.

James abriu um sorriso carinhoso.

'- Pode pegar, é seu agora.- a menina recusou, timidamente- Vamos, entenda isso como um presente de natal adiantado, se te faz sentir melhor...- James insistiu, pondo-o na palma da mão direita de Lily.- Quero que sempre que precisar de mim e, por algum motivo, eu não puder ajudá-la...- o moreno meneou a cabeça com força, como se quisesse espantar esses pensamentos- bem, eu quero que fique com esse pomo porque assim, de algum modo, eu sempre estarei por perto.

A ruiva olhou James profundamente durante alguns segundos, antes de aceitar o pomo e abraçar o garoto com tanta força que quase o deixou sem ar.

'- Obrigada, James, é a coisa mais linda que alguém já falou pra mim.- ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas que tinham surgido com o punho rapidamente.- Espere aí, quero te dar algo também.- a garota se ajoelhou, pôs o pomo dentro da bolsa que ela carregava e começou a procurar calmamente alguma coisa que James não tinha idéia do que era.

Lily tirou de dentro da bolsa um boné nas cores do _Liverpool_ e entregou para ele sorridente.

'- Meu pai me deu esse boné quando eu tinha quatro anos. Ele era tão grande que ficava caindo e tapando meus olhos o tempo todo...- ela disse, acariciando o boné.- Papai falou que, se eu quisesse muito alguma coisa e pedisse isso com muita força, as coisas aconteceriam.- Ela estendeu o boné pra ele.- quero que fique com ele. Talvez você possa conseguir seus sonhos.. é tudo o que eu te desejo.

'- Será que se eu desejar muito, eu consigo você?- James indagou, sorrindo tímido, pegando o boné das mãos da garota.

'- EI LILY! JAMES! NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!

'- _Sempre_ tem um pra atrapalhar, pelo amor de Merlin! Parece karma!- James exclamou frustrado, enquanto a menina pegava as coisas dela, estalava um beijo no rosto dele e saía correndo em direção ao grupo que já estava entrando no hotel.

**QUANDO **Lily chegou, Angeline já a estava esperando em frente a mesa de sinuca com tudo praticamente pronto, o que arrancou um meio sorriso da ruiva. Estava cansada, sonolenta, e doida pra pensar um pouco no que tinha sido seu dia... e em James.

Estava fingindo ouvir os comentários de Angeline sobre como tudo tinha se resolvido, quando James entrou com o boné que ela lhe tinha dado na cabeça, parecendo completamente adorável.

'- ...e o pessoal resolveu jantar aqui no barzinho da esquina. O que você acha?- perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção de Lily passando a mão repetidamente na frente da garota.- Lily, aloou?!

'- Ahn, oi!

'- Oi, né?!- Angeline deu de ombros, rindo - vai dormir, menina. Mais tarde a gente conversa, de preferência bem longe de James Potter.

A ruiva ficou sem graça e mal conseguiu encarar Angeline enquanto contava os passos até o recepcionista, que devia beirar os vinte e poucos anos, tinha lindos cabelos negros e olhos azuis-céu que faziam um contraste interessante.

'- Oi, bom dia..?

'- Sim, foi um ótimo dia senhorita.- o garoto lançou uma piscadela para Lily- mas agora já são três e meia da tarde.- respondeu bem-humorado.

'- Oh, perdão. Boa tarde..- ela se corrigiu.- Poderia me dizer aonde o grupo 'D' está hospedado?

'- Ahhh veio com a escola, certo? Meu nome é Jonatas, pro caso de querer saber.

'- Ahh. Lily.

'- Bom nome.- ele sorriu, procurando algo no computador.-Tem namorado, ou vamos jantar amanhã?

'- Hãn?- a garota franziu a testa, desconfiada. Peraí, era impressão dela ou ele estava interessado? "_Ihhh_", pensou com um suspiro, ao ver que James se aproximava "_ Isso não vai prestar_..."

'-Boa tarde, em que quarto fica a equipe 'C'?- James perguntou ao cara, enquanto se virava para cumprimentar Lily com um sorriso.

'- Quarto 21.- ele sorriu, e depois se virou para a garota.- E então ruivinha, vai me dar uma chance?

As bochechas de Lily ganharam leves tons avermelhados, e ela encarou seus sapatos muito atentamente, nervosa.

'- Olha, é que eu gos...- ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por uma mão tapando-lhe os lábios.

'- Ahn, é que a _ruivinha_ tem _namorado_.- James a abraçou possessivamente.- Vê se te manca, cara!

'- Eu achei que ela soubesse falar.- Jonatas falou calmamente. Lily abriu a boca novamente, mas James a interrompeu.

'- Claro que sabe, só que ela estava com pena de te dar um fora.- James falou convicto.

'- Tudo indica que ela _não_ me daria um fora sabe?- Jonatas sorriu prepotente.

'- Como você sabe que ela _ não te daria um fora_ se você nem ao menos a conhece?- o moreno respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

'- Não que isso fosse ser problema algum. E então, ruiva, amanhã está tudo bem?- Jonatas 'analisou' Lily sorridente, ao passo que James a abraçava mais forte.

'- Amanhã ela vai sair _comigo_.- James falou possessivo.

'- Não ouvi ela dizer nada a esse respeito.- Jonatas disse calmamente.- Aliás, você tem um péssimo gosto, duvido que ela saísse com alguém que torce pelo Liverpool.

" _O que tem de bonito tem de mal gosto_" pensou Lily, revirando os olhos e, ao perceber que James ia falar, ela apressou-se em dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ pra calar a boca daquele carinha metido e nojento.

'- Escuta aqui! Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em sair com você, eu só quero saber onde é a droga do meu quarto! E se você pensar em falar mal do _meu time_ e do _meu namorado_ de novo, definitivamente, você vai conhecer Lily Evans!

'- Está bem, minha linda, a gente se fala depois, quando ele não estiver por perto.- o garoto sorriu sugestivamente.- Seu quarto é o 38. Tenha uma boa estadia.

Lily saiu respirando fundo e contando até dez em direção ao elevador com James em seus calcanhares. Quando ambos largaram as malas no chão perceberam que, de algum modo, eles haviam entrelaçado os dedos enquanto iam pra lá.

Lils ficou vermelha, mas não tentou afastar-se: estava gostando de toda aquela atenção do moreno depois de tempos sem se falar direito.

'- Eu tenho que ir.- James pegou a mala dele, e se virou para a garota.- Venha me ver.

Ela sorriu doce.

'- Eu virei.

Um beijo no rosto trocado entre os dois _amigos_, e James viu as portas do elevador se fecharem mais uma vez.

Assim que se viu só, o marauder largou a mala no chão, apoiou a mochila em cima e a bagunçou mais um pouco até achar o que precisava: o espelho de duas faces.

'- SIRIUS BLACK!- bradou contra o espelho.

'- Fala, Prongs.- a cara sonolenta de Sirius apareceu do outro lado.- Como foi com a ruivinha? Deve ter sido bom, ela não chegou até agora...

'- Ahn, foi ótimo...- James adquiriu uma expressão sonhadora.- Enfim, Pads, não foi pra isso que eu te chamei. Preciso de ajuda.

'- Manda, Prongs. Pode contar com o velho Pads aqui.

'- Eu sei que posso, Pads... e pode se preparar porque não é tão fácil quanto parece.

'- Ihhh lá vem o Prongs me arrumando encrencas... Cara, eu só espero que valha a pena porque eu te juro que se você não incluir 'azarar algum slytherin desprevinido' eu mesmo incluo.

James sorriu com as piadinhas de Padfoot, e assim que terminou de resolver seu 'assunto de causa marauder' com ele, resolveu tomar um banho de espuma, com tudo o que ele tinha direito.

Preparou a banheira calmamente, e logo se dirigiu para a sua cama pra pegar suas roupas na mala.

'- Ei, peraí...?- James murmurou, quando puxou uma roupa de couro cuidadosamente posta dentro da mala - isso aqui não é a minha mala... Merda!

'**- EU NÃO ACREDITO** que perdi isso!- Remus chorava de rir.

'- James, James...- Sirius comentou, limpando as lágrimas de riso que insistiam em querer cair.-eu sabia que você era veado mas agora as coisas estão cada vez mais na cara! Roupa de couro? Coitadinha da Lils, uma garota tão bonita...

'- Cala boca, Padfoot. Por falar na Lils, como foi sua missão com ela?- falou, bebendo um gole de Marttini

'- Foi bem...- Sirius respondeu vago, levando uma cotovelada de James no estômago.-Foi bem, James, que droga! A Lily não saiu com o tal recepcionista bonitão, se você quer saber. Ela chegou, tomou um banho e dormiu. Simplesmente isso: **dormiu**. Satisfeito?- Sirius resmungou, mal-humorado.- MAIS CERVEJA!- bradou para o garçom que passava atendendo as pessoas do hotel, além das poucas almas corajosas que enfrentavam a bela piscina com aquele tempo.

'- Padfoot,- se intrometeu Remus- você não acha que já bebeu demais?- indagou, apontando para as sete garrafas vazias de cerveja em cima da mesa.

'- Nunca há cerveja demais para Sirius Black- anunciou um Sirius sorridente.

'- Ahn, então é por isso que você _já_ está bêbado.- Remus falou irônico.- Me lembre de não chamá-lo mais quando nós formos beber _socialmente_, James. A gente sempre acaba tendo que carrega ele bêbado depois, e Merlin sabe como o Sirius bêbado é um porre. James?- Moony chamou, passando a mão na frente de James. - Ihh, foi-se. Menos um. - constatou, enquanto Sirius começava a cantar ' _Um Sirius Black incomoda muita gente, dois Sirius Black's incomodam muito mais..._'.

'- Ela parece triste, não é?- James perguntou, encarando a ruiva de cabelos compridos e despenteados que tentava a todo custo ensinar uma Adrienne destrambelhada a jogar sinuca.

'- Sim..- disse Remus, tentando recuperar o ar.- Parece que o pai dela esta querendo obrigá-la a se casar com um cara que ela não gosta, e que a melhor amiga está apaixonada pelo cara que ela gosta e usa esse fato como desculpa.

'- Como assim?- James encarou Remus, de repente.

'- 'Poxa, Lils, mas pensa assim, se ele ficar comigo pelo menos eu sou sua amiga, ele vai ficar bem.E além do mais, você não vai poder ficar com ele mesmo.'- Remus usou um tom de voz afeminado- algo assim.- completou, retornando ao tom de voz normal.

'- Quem faria isso com ela? Chega a ser maldade...- o moreno encarou a ruivinha que agora ria de alguma besteira que Adrienne tinha feito.

'- Eu não sei o nome dela, mas é a loirinha.- os três se viraram pra trás de repente, para dar de cara com um Jonatas distraído, observando a ruiva tentar arrumar um pouco os cabelos antes de tornar a explicar o jogo para Adrienne.- É a loirinha que está pressionando a Lily pra desistir do namoro com você, cara.- completou, largando um bilhete e um envelope em cima do sofá- Chegou para a Lily hoje. Melhor você ler antes... mas tenta não estragar o envelope...eu posso ser despedido por isso, sabia?

James agradeceu, surpreso, a Jonatas e pegou o bilhete primeiro, e logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Adrienne.

_Querida Lily,_

_Fiquei tão feliz de ter ficado no grupo do Jamesie! Tem dedo seu nisso, não tem? Sei que tem._

_Mas eu tenho que te pedir mais uma coisinha pequenininha amiga..._

_Fica um pouco mais afastada dele. Sei lá, com você por perto, muitas vezes, ele nem repara que eu estou ali, como aquela vez no trem._

_Aliás, o que vocês tanto conversavam? Você falou de mim pra ele, falou, Lils?_

_Obrigada, Lil. Espero que você seja muito feliz, amiga, você merece._

_Beijos_

_Dri._

_P.S.: Será que você convence o Jamesie de passar a passagem de natal sozinho comigo? Eu sei que não é muito comum, mas eu quero pedi-lo em namoro. Será que ele aceita?_

_Adrienne._

James teve de se controlar muito para não amassar o bilhete de Adrienne, e mais ainda para não ir até a mesa de sinuca e dar um soco na cara daquela garota. Como ela ousara mantê-lo afastado de Lily? Como?

Passou o bilhete aos outros dois marauders presentes, enquanto retirava o selo do envelope com muito cuidado; porém mesmo assim ele sofreu um pequeno dano.

_Querida filha,_

_Minha pequena, espero que esteja gostando de suas férias. Gerrard ficou imensamente decepcionado que não viesse ficar conosco no Natal, e disse que adoraria vê-la no ano-novo._

_E você não sabe da maior: ele pediu sua mão em casamento ao seu pai! Oh, minha querida, isso não é maravilhoso?_

_Eu sei que você vai me dizer que não gosta do Gerrard, que o acha antipático e que ama aquele tal de Potter, eu sei minha querida. Mas você não pode evitar de entender que ele é um ótimo marido: inteligente, bonito, está bem colocado socialmente...e a união dos negócios da família dele com a nossa seria maravilhosa!_

_Sinta-se honrada por salvar a honra da família, minha querida. Eu me sinto honrada de ter você como minha filha._

_Então, a partir de hoje, minha pequena Lily é oficialmente noiva. Como se sente?_

_Amor,_

_Mamãe._

James saiu imediatamente, sem prestar atenção nos outros dois que ainda não tinham terminado de ler a carta; deixando a cargo de Remus devolver a carta e o bilhete a Jonatas e carregar um Sirius bêbado até o andar do grupo 'D'.

'- E no fim, sempre sobra pro lobisomem.- Remus resmungou irritado, enquanto observava o amigo sair correndo pelas escadas, porque o elevador demorava muito.

'- _Quinhentos e quinze Sirius incomodam muita gente. Quinhentos e dezesseis incomodam muito mais.._

'- Ai Merlin dai-me paciência, Merlin dai-me paciência.

**ERAM SETE E MEIA** quando Lily saiu do dormitório dela de férias acompanhada por Alice, a dona da segunda cama de solteiro mais arrumada no quarto, e em direção ao barzinho da esquina onde todos jantariam aquela noite.

A primeira nota que Lily faria sobre o lugar era que cheirava a cigarro, como se todos os seus freqüentadores fumassem constantemente; o que de todo não era mentira: a ruiva devia ter passado por umas nove ou dez pessoas que levavam em sua mão um cigarro ou um elegante charuto cubano, o que a fez descobrir que tinha náuseas a esse tipo de aroma.

Sentou-se numa mesa com Sirius, James, Alice, Adrienne, Remus e Anna; e logo todos estavam entretidos com um dos tradicionais shows de natal.

James estava vestindo uma roupa horrível, que devia além de tudo ser uns quatro números menor e provavelmente emprestada de Frank, mas Lily não ousou perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo com aquela 'coisa'. Seu pensamento e seu coração estavam distantes daquela mesa: estavam na carta que ela havia recebido algumas horas antes, a pior notícia que tinha recebido em sua vida.

Então estava noiva... e diziam que essa era a melhor notícia na vida de uma mulher. Bem, quem quer que tenha dito, estava muito errado.

O sino da Igrejinha anunciou a meia noite, e logo ela reparou que Adrienne lhe dava chutes generosos por debaixo da mesa, o que a fez reparar que Remus e Anna, Sirius e Alice, assim como o resto do bar, estavam dançando uma música lenta; logo só restava o 'trio feliz' na mesa.

Ia erguer os olhos discretamente quando reparou uma coisa estranha no pé de James. Uma barata? Não, era muito pequeno para uma barata, mas era muito grande para uma mosca. Será que tinham besouros ali? Oh droga.

Uma olhada mais atenta fez Lily perceber que, na verdade, não era um bicho que estava na meia 'impecável' de James e sim a meia que... a ruiva teve de segurar o riso.

Se levantou pronta para atender os pedidos/ chutes insistentes de Adrienne, e saiu do bar caminhando pela neve fofa que tinha começado a se agrupar no chão.

Lily fechou os olhos, visualizando a cena de minutos atrás. Quando ela diria que ia ver um marauder usando uma meia furada? Pois é, nunca.

Ela teria que se lembrar de zombar dele depois... quando Adrienne não estivesse por perto.

Talvez, no fundo, tudo aquilo estivesse certo e ela estivesse errada. Talvez, no fim das contas, ela não tivesse de ficar com James, e...

'- Lils? – a garota se virou rapidamente para ver quem a chamava, e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao reconhecer os cabelos bagunçados de James.

'- Oh, olá você. Não devia estar com Adrienne?

'- Não. Estou exatamente onde eu devia estar. - James comentou, calmamente.

'- Oh, sim, eu me esqueço que você é o 'grande sábio'. Oh, grande sábio, me diga então o que fazes aqui?

'- Eu vi um lindo anjo aqui, parecendo muito preocupado e tristonho. O que posso dizer eu, se esse anjo me conquistou a ponto de me fazer humilhar perante o mundo inteiro? Mas eu devo entendê-la, - ele murmurou, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha dela - pois um anjo benevolente não pode apaixonar-se por meros mortais como eu... devo sofrer por milênios até que eu possa me aproximar dela? E quando isso ocorrer, devo abraçá-la? Beijá-la? Ou será que eu correria o risco de que o meu anjo se desfaça perante meus olhos se tornando apenas mais uma ilusão?

'- James, eu...- porém James não permitiu que a ruiva terminasse a frase, ele apenas colou os lábios nos dela.

'- Nós vamos ficar juntos.- ele sorriu- Não me importo se seus pais vão proibir, se os meus vão, ou se o mundo bruxo inteiro vai ser contra. O importante, é que eu e você sejamos a favor.

A ruiva sorriu e envolveu o pescoço deles com os braços, trazendo-o mais para si. Tentou, por alguns minutos, não se importar com mais nada, tentou ser ela mesma, tentou ser, pelo menos uma vez na vida, a _namorada de James Potter_. E descobriu que gostava disso.

E como eu estava dizendo anteriormente, talvez no fim das contas, ela não tivesse de ficar com James, e ser feliz para todo o sempre. O caso era que, definitivamente, **ele** tinha de ficar com **ela**.

_Até o final da vida._

1.: O trecho da musiquinha que o Sirius canta é muito tradicional lá na América do Norte, uma espécie de " Com quem será." Uma tradução livre seria algo assim " James e Adrienne sentados numa árvore, se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O..."

**N.A.:**

Essa fic é a primeira oneshot da série 'Amor e Medo'. Não é necessário ler as outras fics para entender essa, nem ler essa para entender as outras, mas se quiser fazê-lo...

Essa fic ( e a série em si) foi criada por causa do challenge de Férias do 3V. Não sei quando irão sair as outras oneshots visto que estou sem tempo para escrever Fairy Tales, imagina outra coisa!

Aproveitando para agradecer imensamente a **dudiNhaziNha**, a moça que mestrou o challenge por ter sido tão paciente com a coisa aqui que não conseguia terminar a fic a tempo e teve de pedir para prorrogar o chall umas duas vezes, e a **MaHh Marauder**, minha beta querida que mesmo doente me ajudou aqui.

**Importante!**

**O título ' Amor e Medo' foi retirado do poema de Casimiro de Abreu de mesmo nome, que será citado nessa série**

Beijos!

Miss Huyu.

**Propagandas Básicas, se não, o salário não rende... ahuahauauhau:**

_Vocês querem ler outros trabalhos dessa autora que vos fala? (Jura? Tem certeza disso? XD)._

**Fairy Tales**: _James/Lily_

Incompleta.

**E Pros Leitores De F.T.:** Liiindooos! Eu já estou com o capítulo _quase_ pronto. Devem ser de doze a quatorze páginas, e eu já tenho onze escritas.

**Entrelinhas: **_James/ Lily_

_Segundo lugar_ no I Challenge de Quadribol do fórum A3V, e prêmio de _Melhor Time_.

Completa.

**Frieza**: _Severus/Lily_

Escrito para o _Projeto Ficwriter Estações – Inverno_

Completa


End file.
